My Best Friends Wedding
by Ashlie Christine
Summary: What if your only reason for being was marring someone else and he just happens to also be your best friend. Twilight oneshot AH


**A/N: Just a little onshot that came to mind n I had to get out! Been Having major writing blocks on my other stories so I had to write something else to get my mind off of them. Not sure yet if I want to make this into an actuall story...it does have the potential to turn into one...but not sure. Enough tlk...Read!! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**My Best Friends Wedding**

Today is my best friend's wedding. Edward Cullen. Future husband of Tanya Denali. The thing that sucks though, I've been in love with him ever since I can remember. It was obvious to everyone but him. And so here I stand, a sad bridesmaid, watching as my only reason for being starts a new life without me. I put on a brave smile as he looks at me for support. The wedding march starts as Tanya makes her way down the aisle, a smug look on her face as if she has just won the greatest thing in the universe. Sad thing is, is that she does get the whole universe, my universe. She doesn't deserve him though. He's way too good for a selfish brat like her. With her track record of cheats, I'm surprised he even asked her to be his. I chance a glance at the family I have grown to call my own. They look from her to me and you could see the tears in their eyes threatening to fall. Not tears of happiness for their son and brother, but tears for what they have come to known. Tears for me. They knew now what I felt for Edward. They cry for the loss of a sister and daughter as they gain a new unwanted one. No matter how much I keep my feelings to myself, I can't stay after this. I can't stand to be around them. So I'm leaving. They know I'm not going to be around as much so they cry for me. A tear betrays me as I am quick to wipe it away so he won't see. I can't be weak. This is his day and I can't ruin it. Edward takes Tanya's hands in his own while I tremble where I stand.

"Bella…Bella," Angela whispers beside me, "Are you ok?"

"I hope so." I whisper more tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

I give her a weak smile turning back to watch the horror movie of my life. I turn my eyes meeting his. I wanted to tell him everything right then and there but it's too late. My eyes holds all the secretes while his holds what looks like pain and confusion beneath them. Why? Why would his eyes tell me what I know not to be true? He was marrying the woman of his dreams. All too soon I advert my gaze from his when he looks back to his bride, not caring this time when the tears fell as I hear the dreaded words fill the air.

"Tanya Denali," recites the preacher, "Do you take Edward as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and love, in sickness and health till death do you part?"

_Please say no. Please say no._

"I do," she smiles.

I take a gasp of air as my heart starts to form a hole. I am barley holding on to the breath I have left in me.

"And do you Edward,"

_No_

"Take Tanya,"

_No_

"To be your lawfully wedded wife…"

_No, no, no, no, no._ I shake my head.

"Bella?" Angela whispers.

"NO!" I say aloud stopping the preachers words, "I…I can't take this anymore…I have to go…I'm so sorry Edward."

With one last look at my angel, I drop my flowers and run down the aisle without looking back. I have to go. Anywhere but here. I have to go to where no one would find me, because I can't step back in there and look any of them in the face. So I ran. Like a coward I ran to where no one would find me. I ran to the only place I knew to go. The place that we shared so many countless times and the place that would remind me of him and the happier times. Our place. The meadow. I ran down the familiar path we had taken countless times before. Luckily for me, I only managed to trip just once. A big accomplishment for me considering the way I am right now. Ten minutes was all it took for me to get to it. Normally the trip took at least more, but I was desperate to just disappear. To escape the world of horrible reality…it wasn't being fair to me. The sun shone brightly on my gloomy day through the canopy of the trees creating a halo around the oasis once called home. I walked to the middle and laid down in the grass where we had laid times before, the sun shining on my face with memories of better times running through my mind. Life was over now. Love, Life, meaning…over. There's no way I can exist in this world anymore if he is with her. I can't stay in Forks and I refuse to. No matter how much they try to convince me to stay, I wouldn't. A single tear escaped down my face as the rustling of the trees caused me to sit up fast.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Who else would it be Bella," sang my Angel as he walked through the trees, "only two people know about this place and that's you and me."

He looked down on me as that ever so familiar crooked smile crept onto his face. It was my smile, the only one he gave me and no one else. I would miss that. He crossed the field in only three long strides coming to sit next to me. His cloths were all disheveled, his tie halfway undone and his shirt hanging out. His hair was a mess and I could tell he had been running his fingers through it. He couldn't look any more like a god right now and here I was sitting next to perfection looking like…..me. Plain ole Bella with a puffy red face, wrinkled dress and an emotional mess. No wonder he wanted Tanya. She was perfect compared to me. God, I was going to miss him so much. Every inch of him. Neither of us said anything for what seemed like hours and I took the opportunity to memorize him into my memory.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I finally spoke wiping away a stray tear quickly.

He laid back, one arm under his head looking up at the sky.

"Why'd you run?'

I sighed playing with the hem of my dress, avoiding his question, too afraid to face him and admit I was weak. Too weak to tell him I loved him. He turned his head to look at me, pulling on my arms so I lay beside him.

"Bella please."

"I don't know Edward…I…I just did ok, so just leave it alone."

"Bella…you and I both know your lying. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? What's wrong is that I can't go a day without thinking about you or…or seeing you. I love the things you do. You make me smile every day. You're my best friend Edward and now you're gone and I can't stand to lose you. So I'm leaving Forks, because I…I just can't be around the two of you. So I ran ok…I ran because I was scared…and I just couldn't stand up there and watch as my whole world disappeared before my eyes. I ran…because…because I love you Edward. I always have."

I couldn't hold the tears anymore now as they fell down my face in a flood staining my cheeks. Finally he knew. He knew everything and now it was all too late. He wasn't mine anymore. I sat up not daring to face Edward as his eyes burned a hole in my back. I felt him sit up beside me.

"Bella…" he whispered.

I can't let him see the disappointment on my face. I loved him so much that it's kind of like a sick joke that I was willing to let him go. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and put a smile on my face facing him.

"Hey…don't worry about me. I can let you go now. You won't even know I'm gone, now go Edward…this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Go spend it with your new bride. You don't need to be here with me."

Edward didn't dare say a word or even move. He just sat there…thinking…pinching the bridge of his nose closing his eyes as he always did before voicing his thoughts. He sighed before turning to me before I could get up. He grabbed my hand in his turning to face me.

"Bella…the happiest day of my life was the moment I met you."

I stared at him beyond confused. He grabbed my face in his hands, running his thumb over my stained cheeks.

"Bella…I love you."

"What?"

"I love you…always have, always will."

"But I thought…what about Tanya?" I asked eyes watering.

"I said no. I couldn't do it."

"But why Edward?"

"Because I was up there after you left and I got to thinking….I can't possibly live in a world where you don't exist. I want it to be you standing there with me and no one else. You are my whole world Bella and I don't want to lose you."

His emerald orbs bore into mine as I tried to process what I just heard. He loved me. He really loved me. He gave up everything for me to be with me. And now here he was confessing his love for me just as I did moments ago. This couldn't possibly be a better moment. I brought my forehead to his and closed my eyes entwining my fingers with his our lips barley inches apart.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Bella…" his cool breath fanning onto my face, "Please don't go…don't leave. Don't leave me. I need you."

His hands traced every feature of my face, his fingers tracing my lips.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward…not anymore."

He smiled my smile before finally bringing his lips to mine. Electricity ran through us, fingers knotting in each others hair.

"I love you Bella," he whispered against my lips.

"Its about time," I smiled against his lips before bringing them down to once again meet my own as the whole universe held me tight in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Please, Please Review...Would love to hear your thoughts!! I might do an Edward pov...havnt decided yet :) Now please press that button cuz you know u wanna!!!! Much luvs n air hugs if u do!! :D  
**


End file.
